


fire meets gasoline

by seonho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Coffee Shops, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Or Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonho/pseuds/seonho
Summary: It happens fast, but somehow, Doyoung feels like he’s seeing it in slow motion. The massive arm moving in the direction of his face, too fast to allow Doyoung any reaction but the quick panic at the base of his throat — and then it’s colliding, and there’s pain. A lot of it.“Oh my God, Doyoung—” He sees Taeyong, waving his hand in front of his eyes until Doyoung can focus on his image, hovering over him. “Are you ok?”“I think he broke his nose.” Jaehyun curses, somewhere out of sight. “We might have to take him to the hospital, shit—”“Is he ok?” Someone else is saying. “I— I swear I didn’t see him, I was moving my arms and—”Doyoung is starting to understand what might’ve happened, and it only takes one light touch under his nose to see that he’s bleeding. It hurts to talk and his voice sounds weird, but he does so anyway. “You have to be kidding me.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 18
Kudos: 297
Collections: johndofest - round one





	fire meets gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> > **prompt #09 :** johnny loves parties and he's always at every party, getting drunk off his ass. one day, he's at another party, tipsy and nearing drunk, when he's waving his long limbs in the air and dancing wildly when he knocks someone out. enter kim doyoung, college junior who hates parties and now also hates johnny.
> 
> it's been a second since i've worked on something so light-hearted, and i hope this makes johndo nation smile. thank you to the lovely mods who were so patient as i struggled to get this out in time, and to the prompter who let me run with their idea even if i actually suck at enemies to lovers.
> 
> title is from sia's [fire meets gasoline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NU__TUreaP4), which is a lot more intense than this story but a great song nonetheless.

It’s not that Doyoung hates parties. 

Well, he doesn’t _like_ them — it’s hard for him to find the appeal in staying up till the wee hours of the morning surrounded by drunk people that have no sense of personal space, all while music of questionable quality blasts way too loud for him to hear his own thoughts. Still, he’s grown used to them: it’s his third year in college, and by now he already knows that every now or then his pleas for Taeyong to find someone else to accompany him will go unheard, and he’ll be dragged along anyways. So, he’s able to tolerate most of them, and would even go as far to say he enjoys himself once in a while. 

What he does hate, however, are frat parties. 

Fraternities, as organizations, are annoyances in itself — it doesn’t matter how many times Taeyong tries to convince him that they do plenty of charity work, it doesn’t change the fact that most of them are just excuses for ignorant assholes to find other ignorant assholes so they can unite like pack animals with hive minds. It’s unnerving, and if Doyoung had it his way they’d simply leave campus and stop bothering everyone with their obnoxiously loud t-shirts on Greek Week.

The very worst part of it, however, is undeniably the parties. All parties have a certain level of obnoxious that comes with the territory of college kids getting drunk, but none of them come close to what happens in these fraternities houses, as exemplified by how many times Doyoung has seen one of Jaehyun’s frat brother’s get injured and put in social probation after attempting to jump and/or kick surfaces not meant to be jumped or kicked, among other idiotic things straight cis men think are hilarious when they’re together. 

All of this to say that, unlike Taeyong’s arguments that he hates parties because he’s boring and likes brooding, Doyoung has fair reasons to not want to be stuck in the corner of Delta Sigma Phi’s living room on a Saturday night. He had delightful plans of watching Grays Anatomy and eating takeout until he inevitably fell asleep on their couch, but they had been very rudely interrupted when Taeyong begged him to come along after Ten canceled on him. 

“I don’t even know why you need me here,” He complains, trying to be heard over Doja Cat playing in the background. “We both know you’ll both just sneak away and fuck the moment I look the other way anyways.”

“Don’t say that, you make me feel like I’m abandoning you.” Taeyong whines, and at least has the decency to blush — the same can’t be said by Jaehyun’s grin. “Besides, maybe we can find someone you can have some fun with for once.”

“I think I’ll pass.” Doyoung deadpans, without even bothering to look around. “I’ll rather take voluntary celibacy than fuck one of these dumbasses. No offense, Jaehyun.”

“None taken.” Jaehyun shrugs. “But you know that if you really want, I could walk you home. You don’t have to be here if you’re not vibing, dude.”

Anyone else might’ve taken it as Jaehyun trying to get rid of the obvious third wheel in the room, but Doyoung knows that the younger is looking out for him — they’re friends, in that way you’re friends with the guy your best friend is hooking up with (that is to say if he hurts him he’s dead to Doyoung). Not only that, beneath the dude-bro surface, Jaehyun is an actual sweetheart who’s taken care of drunk freshman’s way too many times for Doyoung to doubt it; he wouldn’t bat an eye for having to leave the party and take Doyoung across campus. 

Still, he doesn’t want to take the younger away from the party for an entire hour. He sighs, resigned, and shakes his head. “No, don’t worry about it. I came all this way, might as well stay for an hour or something.”

“Then let’s get you something to drink.” Taeyong suggests, already perking up. “Parties are no fun if you’re sober.”

Doyoung doesn’t quite trust whatever pink concoction Taeyong has in his own cup, but he has to agree there’s no way he’s making an entire hour with no alcohol on his system. He grunts his agreement, and just as he turns around to walk towards the kitchen— 

It happens fast, but somehow, Doyoung feels like he’s seeing it in slow motion. The massive arm moving in the direction of his face, too fast to allow Doyoung any reaction but the quick panic at the base of his throat — and then it’s colliding, and there’s pain. A lot of it. 

Doyoung is knocked back by the strength behind the hit, and stumbling onto his feet, he falls back into the ground. There’s a bunch of noise around him but for a few moments he’s completely stunned, on the edge of passing out from the sheer pain of the hit, which resonates throughout his entire face. 

“Oh my God, Doyoung—” He sees Taeyong, waving his hand in front of his eyes until Doyoung can focus on his image, hovering over him. “Are you ok?”

“I think he broke his nose.” Jaehyun curses, somewhere out of sight. “We might have to take him to the hospital, shit—” 

“Is he ok?” Someone else is saying. “I— I swear I didn’t see him, I was moving my arms and—”

Doyoung is starting to understand what might’ve happened, and it only takes one light touch under his nose to see that he’s bleeding. It hurts to talk and his voice sounds weird, but he does so anyway. “You have to be kidding me.”

Thankfully, Doyoung’s nose doesn’t need any dramatic medical treatment: the doctor takes a few looks at it, cleans up the obnoxious amount of blood that came out initially (and thankfully stopped on the way) and prescribes a few antibiotics to help with the swelling, along with instructions to watch for signs of a concussion. 

Taeyong, dramatic as he is, nearly cries apologizing for making Doyoung come to the party. Jaehyun explains that the guy who accidently knocked him is one of his brothers, and offered to come along — except he was still very drunk, and Jaehyun knew Doyoung probably wouldn't appreciate his presence at the moment. 

He was right, of course; a few hours in the ER at midnight will do wonders to spoil someone’s mood, and all Doyoung wants to do right is go home and let the painkillers lull him to sleep. His friends get it, and soon enough he’s being tucked comfortably into bed by a still feeling guilty Taeyong.

Maybe that’s the upside of this shitshow of a night: Doyoung now feels more justified and validated than ever in his distaste for frat parties. If he’s lucky and plays his cards right, he might be able to dissuade Taeyong from ever making him attend one of those ever again. 

His optimism for the situation only lasts through the rest of the weekend, where he’s safely in his apartment with a best friend ready to spoil him rotten and no one else. When Monday comes along and attending classes is inevitable, Doyoung has to face the reality of walking around campus with a swollen nose, bruised purple like he just got punched repeatedly in the face. Worse of all, people don’t only stare — his well-intentioned but mostly nosy colleagues keep asking about what happened, and while it was fine the first few times, it just grows old pretty fast. 

All he wanted was a nice Saturday night in, and a peaceful week to follow — instead, he’s stuck with the fact this will inevitably be the only thing anyone will talk about when they see him for the next few days, at least until the swelling and bruising goes down. 

He’s just texting Taeyong this exact thing as he waits for his next class when he feels someone touch his shoulders, getting his attention. When Doyoung looks up, he needs to take a second — this guy is _really_ tall. And also ridiculous hot, but mostly just very tall. 

Doyoung has a bad feeling about it immediately. 

“Hey, Doyoung right?” 

“Yeah…” Doyoung narrows his eyes at Tall Guy — he’s oddly familiar, but certainly not enough to know his name. “Do we know each other?”

“Ah, you probably don’t remember. I’m Johnny, by the way.” He awkwardly chuckles, and then rubs at his nape — Johnny has very thick biceps, Doyoung notices unhelpfully. “But, last Saturday? Your… nose?”

Of course, Doyoung thinks. Just his luck. 

“You’re the drunk idiot who knocked me out.” 

Johnny winces. “Yeah, I’m really sorry about that dude. I swear I didn’t see you, I was just telling my friends a story and next thing I know…”

“You break my nose.”

Yeah, maybe Doyoung is a little short — sue him. It’s been a long day, and having Mr. Tall and Handsome in front of him while his face looks like it recently got run over by a train isn’t really helping. 

“Like I said, I’m sorry.” Johnny repeats, and he looks genuine about it — perhaps a little put off by Doyoung’s standoff-ness, but still. He even attempts a joke to lighten the tension. “It has never happened before.”

“So, just my luck then.” Doyoung deadpans, and then straightens up his backpack. “Look, I’m in a hurry, is that it?”

That finally seems to break through whatever wall of patience and good-will Johnny had for this conversation; his eyebrows raise, surprised by the tone of it. “Wow, alright. Yeah, I just wanted to apologize, man.”

“You did.” Doyoung’s lip curl into a humorless smile, no teeth. “And I don’t much care — you were drunk and literally busted my nose. Now, if you excuse me…”

Johnny’s expression goes through momentarily surprised to a look that’s part offense and part curiosity, but eventually settles into a shrug. “Fine. Have a nice day, Doyoung.”

Doyoung doesn’t answer, walking past Johnny towards — well, he’s not sure. His class is actually in that same building in about twenty minutes, but walking off just felt like the most petty and satisfying thing he could do, so maybe he should just walk to Starbucks instead. Or go around the building and hope Johnny is gone by the time he’s back. 

Still, the one thing he definitely does is unlock his phone again and hit the call button. “Taeyong, you won’t believe who had the _nerve_ to come up to me just now—”

A week later, the swelling has indeed gotten a lot better, but Doyoung’s nose and eyes are definitely still bruised a pale green color — it makes him look perpetually sick, and maybe that’s why Doyoung has to practically push Taeyong out of the apartament on Saturday night. 

As kind as the older has been, and as dramatic as Doyoung can get when it favors him, it really is just a minor nose injury, which at this point doesn’t even hurt most of the time. So, when Jaehyun calls to invite Taeyong to a last minute sorority mixer, there’s really no reason for Doyoung to cock-block his friend from enjoying his night; on the contrary, as for once Doyoung gets to be the one urging him to go and reassuring he’ll be fine with a evening for himself. 

But of course, no good deeds go unpunished. Of course that when Taeyong said Jaehyun would be picking him up, he failed to mention he wouldn’t be by himself, but instead accompanied by one of his brothers — but not just any of them, of course. 

“Doyoung, it’s nice to see you again.” Johnny smoothly greets once Taeyong invites him in, smiling pleasantly. “You look great.”

Doyoung throws Jaehyun a betrayed look before he looks back at Johnny and tries to ignore how he’s clearly dressed to impress and smelling obnoxiously nice, while Doyoung spent the entire afternoon on his bed and hasn’t showered or brushed his hair yet. 

“My face is still green.” Doyoung says instead, trying to express through his tone and expression this is not a friendly conversation. Johnny should _not_ be smiling as friendly as he is. “You know, from that broken nose you gave me.”

Johnny laughs at that, like Doyoung mentioning it is _funny_. It probably is, but Doyoung refuses to admit it. “I can see that, but you still look great. I also really like your sweater, makes you look very cute.” 

Doyoung’s sweater is _not_ cute — in fact, it’s stained in more than one place and something he wears to lounge, at home, where no one is supposed to see him. He knows his ears are starting to burn red, and it’s not knowing if Johnny is making fun of him or not that fuels it on. “Don’t you have a party to attend? Other unsuspecting people to harass?”

“It’ll just be a minute!” Taeyong shouts from the bedroom, like the question was directed at him. “I can’t find my shoes.”

“See, it’ll be a minute.” Johnny smoothly tackles on, still smiling, still so _annoying_. “What are your plans for tonight?”

“None of your business.” Doyoung says at the same time Jaehyun rats him out, “Watching Grey's Anatomy.” 

When Doyoung glares at him _again_ , Jaehyun takes a step back in surrender — still, he looks by far too amused by this situation to be an unbiased party. Johnny, on the other hand, takes it in a stride. “That’s cool. I take it you’re not much of a party person? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

“Can’t imagine why.” Doyoung sarcastically answers with a laugh. 

Johnny’s smile only widens into a grin, like getting Doyoung to laugh — even like that — was a small victory. “Maybe you should give it another chance. It’s a great place to meet people, after all. I promise I won’t break your nose this time.”

Jaehyun lets out a snort that he tries to cover with a fake ass cough, and Doyoung narrows his eyes — is Johnny trying to _flirt_ with him? A week after breaking his nose? 

It’s frustrating that he can’t stop himself from giving Johnny the satisfaction of seeing him blush, but he tries his best with a skeptic scowl. “I think I’ll pass.”

Johnny doesn’t look dissuaded; he shrugs, still smiling. “That’s alright. The invitation still stands.”

Doyoung wants to reassure him that he will not be changing his mind, but Taeyong is finally coming back into the room wearing shoes and Doyoung sighs in relief instead, the trio getting ready to leave. He reassures Taeyong once again he’ll be fine and that he’ll call if he needs anything, and they’re nearly out of the door when he calls out his usual goodbye to his friends when they go out. “Be safe, have fun!”

“Aw, thanks.” Johnny cheekily replies, and Doyoung can not believe this guy. “I’ll see you around, Doyoung.”

 _Please don’t_ , Doyoung thinks, but can’t say it in time before the front door is closed behind them. 

(And if he huffs out in frustration and pettily sulks for five minutes about not getting the last word in, no one else but him has to know.)

“Johnny asked about you the other day.”

Jaehyun drops it casually into the conversation, and Doyoung only hums, sounding disinterested — or better yet, _trying_ to. 

Johnny isn’t worth his interest, or attention. It’s not like Doyoung thought about him at all in the last two weeks — except for all the times he did, which are more than he’ll admit even to himself. 

Mostly though, Doyoung doesn’t want to give Jaehyun the satisfaction of getting a reaction, which is what the younger is fishing for. To the older’s credit, he manages to — for about a minute, until his curiosity wins over and Doyoung attempts to smoothly question. “Asked _what_?”

Jaehyun’s snicker is annoying, and Doyoung isn’t sure how he feels about the fact that the younger has been around him and Taeyong a lot more often these days — not just at parties, but joining them for lunch, sleeping over, or crashing their study dates at the library, like right now. It doesn’t matter that having him gives Taeyong that disgustingly happy look on his face — being friends with the enemy and taking so much joy out of dropping Johnny’s name in conversation and seeing Doyoung squirm is not earning him many points in the ‘best friend approved book’. 

“He wanted to know if your nose was better, how you were doing.” Jaehyun explains lightly, then looks pointedly at the older. “He also asked if you had Instagram.”

Doyoung decides he’ll pointedly ignore the way he felt his stomach flutter. He doesn’t care that Johnny is interested. He _doesn’t_. 

Taeyong however very much does; he leans in closer, pushing his book to the side. “Did you give it to him?”

Doyoung doesn’t use his Instagram a lot, but he very quickly tries to picture every post he has up there — for no reason, of course. Did he ever end up archiving that one photo of high school prom? How long has it been since he last posted a cute selfie? Maybe he should post one tonight— 

“His Instagram is private.” Jaehyun rolls his eyes, bringing Doyoung back to reality — he honestly forgot about that for a moment. “I believe Johnny’s retort to that was _‘of course it is’_ ” 

Doyoung scoffs — he doesn’t know _how_ Johnny meant that, but coming from him, Doyoung takes it as an insult. “Some of us just don’t like random dudes prying on our personal life.”

“Just say you like to make yourself look mysterious and go.” Taeyong snorts, and then ignores Doyoung’s annoyed glare and leans closer. “Did he send you a follow request?”

There’s a petty part of Doyoung that wants to retort it’s none of his business, but he knows better — all of his business ends up being Taeyong’s business at one point or another. Doyoung stares longingly at the half written essay on his laptop and decides to cut his losses, reaching over to get his phone from his bag. 

Both Taeyong and Jaehyun have completely pushed aside their responsibilities to wait for Doyoung to pull up Instagram, a little too invested for something so small. Once he checks his follow requests on the app, there it is: @johnnyjsuh, two thousand followers and a feed he apparently updates pretty often. All he has on his bio is ΔΣΦ, and Doyoung can’t stop the way his eyes roll at that. 

He doesn’t mean to, but it’s automatic that once you have someone’s profile open, you _have_ to scroll through a little to check it out, right? It’s not really stalking, doesn’t matter what Jaehyun’s stupid teasing says when Doyoung opens a picture of Johnny on the beach to get a closer look. 

In a desperate attempt to save himself, Doyoung starts to nitpick. “He has a lot of pictures of frat events, how _unexpected_. And oh— there’s even one holding a fish!”

“Nice try.” Taeyong snorts, at the same time Jaehyun starts to defend his friend. “Hey, he really _does_ like to fish—”

“Jaehyun, _baby_.” Taeyong interrupts, and Doyoung wants to throw up at how the younger melts at the pet name. “You’re making it worse.”

Doyoung continues to go through the pictures, too deep now to stop. There’s _a lot_ of pictures with friends, and it’s very obvious how popular he is from the many comments on every post — perks of being in a fraternity, Doyoung guesses — but besides that, he can tell Johnny has a lot of hobbies he likes to share. From playing volleyball and hiking to going to art exhibitions Doyoung never managed to convince Taeyong to tag along for. 

The more eye-catching of them has to be the photography; Johnny posts a lot of it, and Doyoung has to begrudgingly admit he’s pretty good at it, and not in just that pretentious hipster way anyone with a film camera thinks they’re talented. Particularly, Doyoung feels himself pulled to the portraits; Johnny has a lot of photos of his brothers and friends, some of them so genuine and spontaneous it makes a tiny part of Doyoung jealous he doesn’t have someone to see him like that too.

 _Someone_ , of course. Obviously not _Johnny_. 

There’s one particular post Doyoung lingers more than others. It’s a picture of a piano, from Johnny’s point of view, and only his hands on the keys are in focus. His _big_ hands, with fingers that are long, thick and—  
  
Doyoung locks his phone and puts it away. 

“What?” Taeyong whines in protest. “You’re not gonna accept his follow request?”

Doyoung pulls himself closer to the table, looking at his essay and pretending to be focused on it. “And why would I do that? He broke my nose.”

“You’re so annoying.” Taeyong groans, shaking his head. “It’s been weeks!”

Doyoung only shrugs. What can he say? He’s pretty good at holding grudges. 

Both Jaehyun and Taeyong continue to try to annoy Doyoung into getting his phone again, but it only lasts for a couple of minutes until he threatens to leave and let them proofread their essays by themselves. 

Once they finally let the subject drop, Doyoung can take a deep breath and pull up his essay again. He focuses on his work and pretending the picture of Johnny wearing a tailored suit to a semi doesn’t exist at all. 

(Only one of those is a success, but he’ll take it.) 

**johnnyjsuh** _followed_ **doyoungkim  
** **doyoungkim** _followed_ **johnnyjsuh**

As far as shifts goes, Doyoung thinks this one is going pretty well. 

It’s inching on 11pm now, and the café is nearly empty except for one girl at the corner, doing her homework. It was a rather slow night overall, not surprising considering it’s Friday and everyone is either at home or out partying, but Doyoung appreciates it anyway. Rina Sawayama is playing in the background and he gets to enjoy the downtime to get ahead on some class readings and sip on the ice tea he made for himself a little earlier. 

There’s no bell at the door and so he doesn’t notice someone else walking in until they’re standing right in front of him, casting a shadow over his book. Doyoung startles a little, rushing to push everything to the side and putting on his customer service smile. “Sorry, what can I help—”

Johnny looks very different compared to the other times they’ve met, but just as attractive even with his messy long hair and old hoodie. Doyoung watches as recognition sparks in the older’s eyes at the exact same time as him, and then of course, he smiles. 

Perhaps Doyoung jinxed his own night. 

“Are you stalking me?”

The words are blurted out of Doyoung’s mouth despite himself, and there’s a dreaded mortification that follows once Johnny’s eyebrows shoot up and he laughs, surprised. 

“Because I went to your apartament once — _invited_ , mind you — and then happened to stumble into the place you work, _on campus_?” 

Doyoung shuffles his weight on his feet, huffing out stubbornly. “Yeah, well. There was also the time—”

“Where I broke your nose, I remember.” Johnny interrupts with a snicker, and with his hands on the counter, he leans in to study at Doyoung’s face. His eyes are narrowed but bright with mirth and interest, and Doyoung has to pettily fight back the urge to blush and take a step back. “It’s looking pretty good, by the way.”

“No thanks to you.” Doyoung lamely retorts, but the heat is lost when he ducks his head down to avoid Johnny’s insistent gaze. “Are you buying anything or did you come by just to check on my healing process?”

Johnny looks far too amused at the situation, maintaining their close distance for a few moments before he finally pulls away with a humming noise. Doyoung lets out an inaudible sigh under his breath, adjusting at his uniform and appreciating the _thinking_ space. 

“Yes, actually,” Johnny says, sparing a quick glance at the menu. “Can I get a large Americano with five extra shots, please.”

Doyoung pauses with his fingers hovering over the touch screen. “I’m sorry, _five_?”

Johnny looks at him, amused. “Yes?”

“It’s 11pm.” Doyoung says, horrified. “I don’t want to be charged with assisted suicide, Johnny.”

Johnny laughs brightly at that, and the sound is contagious. “Aw,” He coos, teasing but innocently so. “It’s sweet that you care, Doyoung. But my body is used to it, I’m big so I need big amounts of caffeine to make up for it.”

Doyoung doesn’t think that’s how it works and his eye nearly twitches with the need to keep arguing, but deep down he knows he won’t win — he’s surrounded by enough caffeine addicts to recognize one. Doyoung begrudgingly rings Johnny’s order before moving to prepare it, inwardly cringing every time he adds another shot to the already poison-dark color of the liquid. 

Johnny watches him work the entire time, and Doyoung tries not to squirm under the gaze — he’s a little self-conscious, not only of his work but how he looks at the moment, clearly tired and not at all cute in his uniform. 

Not that there’s any particular reason why he’d want to look cute when Johnny is around, but still. It’d be nice if for once the older didn’t catch him at the worst possible time. 

“Here it is, large Americano with five extra shots.” Doyoung calls out, sliding Johnny his drink. “Try not to have a heart attack during my shift, please.”

Johnny giggles, taking a sip of the drink and making a satisfied sound. “Thank you.”

Instead of leaving, like Doyoung foolishly expected, Johnny instead chooses to pick a table by the window and take his computer out of his bag. A glance at the clock tells Doyoung they’re an hour from closing, and he can’t imagine why someone would want to start working at the shop so late into the evening. 

Except to _annoy him_ , of course. That must be it, Doyoung concludes. 

Johnny, to his credit, really does look focused on whatever he’s doing on his computer. He doesn’t put headphones on, instead bobbing his head to the Jeff Benet album currently playing, and Doyoung has to try and continue his previous task of reading for his class. 

( _Tries_ being the keyword, because most of the time he’s just sneaking glances at Johnny’s profile — the slope of his nose, his full lips, the way his long brown hair keeps falling over his eyes. Johnny is seriously way too handsome for his own good, and it’s _unfair_.)

Eventually the girl who had been working for a few hours leaves, bidding Doyoung a smile goodbye, and it’s just the two of them at the empty shop. Doyoung, who has given up on getting any work done tonight, busies himself with cleaning at the tables and getting things ready for closing — it doesn’t look like anyone else is coming in at this time, and the sooner everything is done, the sooner he can kick Johnny out and leave. 

Doyoung feels himself being watched, and one glance over his shoulders proves him right, as Johnny is blatantly staring at him with a small smile on his face. For some reason Doyoung feels himself shy at the attention, further annoyed by how his ears and neck flush red alarmingly fast. “ _What_?”

Johnny is unaffected by the standoffish tone; instead, his smile only wides as he gestures to the seat next to him. “Can you come here for a second? I wanna show you something.”

Doyoung narrows his eyes at him. “I’m busy right now.”

Johnny pointedly looks around the empty shop and then back at Doyoung. The younger sighs, hesitating for a moment before walking over and taking the offered seat. “What is it?”

Johnny turns his laptop around in Doyoung’s direction, handing him a pair of earphones as well. When the younger takes it with some confusion (and suspicion), he explains. “I’m working on a project for a class, and it’d be nice to get some outside opinion. Do you mind?”

Doyoung has no idea why Johnny would want _his_ opinion, but he concedes that he’s the only one around, so maybe that’s why. He nods still, and tunes out the older’s presence sitting so close to him to instead focus on the video playing. 

It’s a short video, only about five minutes, but it’s no less impressive because of that. It follows the day of a three year old that goes to their campus daycare while his mother studies full time, and it’s filmed entirely from the children’s perspective — that is, the camera never leaves his height and is always looking up at everything else. It’s beautifully edited as well, from the score to the way the scenes flow naturally in between, and Doyoung gets to the end feeling his heartstrings quite tugged at. 

When it’s over, Doyoung hands the earphones back to Johnny, who looks at him expectantly. “What do you think?”

Doyoung doesn’t even think for a second about lying — he’s not _that_ petty, and Johnny looks like he’s genuinely waiting for his opinion. “I think it’s _really_ , really nice. Did you do that by yourself?”

Johnny’s smile is so bright and sincere Doyoung has to look away, suddenly overwhelmed at the attention — Johnny has _cheek dimples_. “Thank you. I did it with a friend, we planned it together but he did most of the filming and I did most of the editing.”

Doyoung hums, a little awkward as he shuffles to sit on his hands. It’s a little weird, having this sudden civilized conversation with Johnny, but it’s not _bad_. “Well, I really liked the perspective? Made it easier to see how everything is big and scary when you’re that small, especially in an unfamiliar environment. The editing was, uh, great as well.”

Johnny laughs a little at Doyoung’s hesitation on the last compliment, but there’s no teasing — instead, the older goes on to explain more about the project, their thought process behind the idea, how it fits to what the professor asked. Doyoung finds himself quite enthralled by it, especially with the way Johnny sounds so passionate on the subject. He ends up gathering by the end that the older is a communications major with a film minor, and his reaction to that is a “that explains a lot.”

Johnny tilts his head with an amused smile. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Just, you know,” Doyoung gesticulates. “The whole Instagram photography thing. Makes more sense now than when I thought you were in business school or something.”

“Have you been stalking my Instagram, Doyoung?” Johnny sing-songs, airy and teasing. 

“I had to see what sort of stuff you’d put on my feed before I followed you back.” Doyoung defends himself, but it doesn’t look like Johnny quite buys it. 

“Sure.” He shrugs, leaning his cheek on his fist to gaze at the younger with entertained interest. “I’m honored to have made the cut, then.”

Doyoung doesn’t like this — Johnny is getting _too_ comfortable. “You know, I have to close in about—” He glances at the clock. “Fifteen minutes.”

Johnny barely reacts to the information. “That’s fifteen more minutes to keep you company, then.”

“What if I don’t _want_ the company?”

Johnny pouts— _how dare him_. “That’s not a very polite thing to say to a customer, Doyoung.”

Doyoung wants to point out none of the things he wants to do to do Johnny — which at any given point fluctuate between two very different spectrums — fall under the polite category, but he refrains. Instead, he leaves the older at the table to go back to his previous task, hoping that Johnny will finally take the hint and leave.

That doesn’t look like part of Johnny’s plan, as he puts his computer instead and takes it to keep talking to Doyoung even as he works. It’s a little distracting and Doyoung nearly throws the rag he's holding at the older’s direction more than once, but it also makes times go by faster. Next thing he knows, lights are being turned off and Doyoung is locking up, Johnny waiting by his side next to the entrance. 

“How are you getting home?” Johnny asks once he’s done, and Doyoung’s heart absolutely does not skip a beat at his kind tone. 

“Walking.” Doyoung answers honestly, closing his jacket around himself tighter. “I don’t own a car.”

Johnny hums, hand shoved into his pockets. “Me neither. Mind if I walk with you then?”

Doyoung is surprised, flusteredly shaking his head at the offer. “Johnny, I live just outside of campus. That’s not on the way to greek roll at all.”

“It’s a nice night to take a walk.” Johnny simply smiles, dare Doyoung even say _sweet_. “So shall we?”

Doyoung should probably put up more of a fight — there’s no reason for Johnny to do this, as their campus is known for being safe and Doyoung is already used to walking himself home three nights a week for over a year. But still, it’s legitimately _nice_ of the older to offer, and there’s a suspiciously warm feeling bubbling in Doyoung’s stomach that causes him to follow once Johnny starts walking. 

“You’re going to slow me down.” He half-heartedly complains. 

“Oh yeah?” Johnny teases. “My legs are much longer than yours, so if I wanted to—”

Johnny takes three long strides and starts to speed walk ahead, and Doyoung is left behind cursing out and having to get into a quick sprint to follow. Johnny’s laugh resounds through the empty street, loud and so lively, and Doyoung is worried his quickened pulse is not just from the sudden exercise. 

(In the end, Doyoung was right — instead of the usual twenty minutes, it takes a little over half an hour before Johnny is dropping him off at his doorstep. 

For once, Doyoung doesn’t really feel like pettily pointing that out.)

Johnny’s caffeine addiction must be worse than Doyoung thought, because he keeps showing up at the café after that. 

It’s only once a week at first, always during Doyoung’s closing shift, but a few weeks in and seeing Johnny drag himself in an hour or two before midnight becomes part of Doyoung’s routine, enough so that he learns to expect it. Sometimes he does work, sometimes he just distracts Doyoung telling him about his day, but Johnny always walks him home at the end of night — enough times now that he doesn’t even bother asking anymore. 

It’s a little confusing at first, especially during Doyoung’s Friday night shifts when he knows Delta Sig is holding or attending some kind of event. Still, everytime Doyoung asks why he’s not out having fun with everyone else, Johnny is always quick to deflect with teasing, saying he has to save Doyoung from his loneliness or something equally annoying. 

(He finds out eventually from Jaehyun that said parties are where Johnny goes _after_ he drops him off at his apartment, which makes more sense. Still, it’s a little flattering that the older would skip out on pre-gaming with his brothers to hear Doyoung’s rants about homework.) 

As weeks pass by, even when Doyoung tries to stubbornly stick to his first impressions of Johnny, he discovers that it’s hard not to be won over by this six feet frat boy packed with muscles but the overall consistency of a human marshmallow. 

Admittedly, Johnny is still annoying. He’s loud, overconfident, and likes teasing Doyoung by pressing all of his buttons until he gets the rise out of him — only to defuse the situation with his bright smile, flirty remarks and overall shamelessness that always seems to catch the younger off guard. 

It’s frustrating, but it’s also endearing, and that’s the line Johnny always seems the most comfortable to toe around.

Most nights, however, aren’t really about that. When it’s just the two of them walking home, Johnny always makes Doyoung laugh, even in days where things went wrong or he’s feeling tired. He’s comfortable to be around, welcoming in the way he listens attentively to everything Doyoung says and tries his best to offer down-to-earth advice, or just agree that things are shitty sometimes. 

He always looks in Doyoung’s eyes when he speaks, and it’s intimidating, but it also makes him feel important. Johnny is good at making Doyoung feel like the only person around, and it’s not his fault that he ends up swept up by how enthralling and charming the older can be. 

(Unfortunately, Johnny's attractiveness is just as a frustrating it always was, but that’s neither here nor there.)

So yeah, Doyoung may have to begrudgingly admit he was wrong about Johnny. It doesn’t change the fact that he does not appreciate being called out on it by his friends. 

“So,” Taeyong starts with that smug smile that makes Doyoung want to stuff his mouth full of the fries they’re sharing. “I saw Johnny walking you home last night. _Again_.”

Doyoung feels the urge to defend himself, but he knows it’s only going to make it worse, so he simply shrugs and tries to pass it off as nothing. Taeyong, however, is not deterred. “When are you finally going to invite him up, huh? I want to be properly introduced to your _boyfriend_ , Doyoungie.”

“God, shut up.” Doyoung breaks, flustered by even the _idea_ of it. “It’s not like that, he just likes dropping me off for… reasons.”

“ _Reasons_ ,” Taeyong mocks. “There’s only one reason a guy would walk you home three nights a week for nearly two months like he’s courting you, and we both know it.”

“He’s not— It’s not—”

“You know there’s nothing wrong about admitting you’re into him, right?” Jaehyun interrupts as he slides in their booth, carrying the napkins Taeyong asked him to get. “I know you’re all weird about frat boys but you must know Johnny is a cool guy.”

“It’s not that.” Doyoung shakes his head, dipping his fry into ketchup with a little more strength than necessary. “I know Johnny is not one of those assholes, he’s… _great_ , actually. But there’s nothing going on between us.”

“Well, he seems into you.” Jaehyun deadpans, ignoring how Doyoung chokes on his drink at the sudden bluntness. “There’s no reason he’d be at the café so often otherwise.”

“Maybe he just enjoys the coffee.” Doyoung half-heartedly argues, but even he knows his coffee is not _that_ great. 

“We have a french press and one of those fancy coffee machines at the house — believe me, Johnny does not need to pay for that overpriced coffee to get his caffeine.” Jaehyun laughs. “Besides, when he comes back, it’s not really the Americanos that he won’t shut up about.”

Doyoung shut up at that, not sure how to react to the information that Johnny is apparently talking about _him_ to his brothers. It’s a little embarrassing, but also weirdly heart-warming — that he’s that important to the older that he manages to stay in his mind even when he’s not around. 

Jaehyun and Taeyong continue to watch him as Doyoung chooses to remain silent. “So? Still want to say there's ‘ _nothing going on’_?” Taeyong taunts. 

Doyoung’s heart is light and there’s a part of him already counting the minutes to tomorrow’s closing shift, where he will definitely be seeing Johnny again. 

Still, Doyoung is nothing but stubborn. “Yes. Nothing is going on, and you can both stop trying to play matchmaker.”

There's definitely something going on. 

It’s made abundantly obvious when Johnny shows up the following night, looking more distracted than normal. He doesn’t even notice when Doyoung sneakily only puts two extra shots into his drink, and instead of taking his usual table, Johnny just keeps hovering near the counter looking like he has something to say but can’t quite get it out. 

Doyoung waits for a few moments before his curiosity wins out. “What is it, Johnny?”

The older smiles, a little sheepish at being caught, but it’s one of Doyoung’s favorite ones — not teasing, not amused, just _sweet_ , dimpled. It does dangerous things for a grumpy barista’s heart. “I want to ask you something, but I’m kind of nervous about it.”

Now _that_ gets the younger full attention; in the time they’ve known each other, Doyoung can’t really think of a occasion Johnny felt truly nervous around him. “Well, if you don’t say anything then it’ll make _me_ nervous.”

Johnny chuckles, taking a sip of his drink before sighing. He’s doing that thing again, looking straight into Doyoung’s eyes when he asks. “I was wondering if… well, if you’d like to come to a party on Saturday?”

Doyoung’s first reaction is confusion, and a little amusement. “A _party_? Really?”

“I know, I know.” Johnny laughs, airy. “But I promise it’s nothing like _that_ party. It’s more of a kickback, really, at a friend’s place to celebrate mine and Jaehyun’s birthday.”

“Oh.” Doyoung says, suddenly reminded that their birthdays are only a few days apart, and even more confused as to _why_ Johnny would be nervous about that. Does he not think Doyoung would like to celebrate his birthday with him? “Then of course I’ll go, it’s your birthday. Jaehyun would probably have asked me to come anyway.” 

“Well, yeah,” Johnny smiles, but there’s something genuinely vulnerable about it now. “But I’m asking you if you want to come _with_ _me_.”

Doyoung’s breath hitches. “Like a…”

“Like a date, Doyoung.”

Now, it’s the younger’s turn to get flustered, heart jumping to his throat in nerves and excitement. He’s a little overwhelmed and unsure of what to do with himself at having this sprang up on him; despite his friends’ words, he didn’t think this would actually be happening so soon. “Oh, I— uh—”

“You don’t have to, by the way.” Johnny rushes to say. “It’s totally cool if you just want to show up. Or if you don’t show up at all, that’s cool too. Though I think Jaehyun might be a little hurt by that.”

Somehow Doyoung doubts Jaehyun would be the only one, but Johnny is clearly trying to lighten some of the tension, giving Doyoung a way out if he’s feeling pressured — which he’s _not_. He’s nervous, but in a good way; Doyoung doesn’t want to fuck this up. 

“I— Will you come pick me up?” Doyoung finally breathes out, and he knows how flushed red he must look right now. He doesn’t care — getting to watch the way Johnny’s expression lights up trumps any embarrassment. 

“I’ll even bring flowers.” Johnny jokes, though Doyoung doesn’t doubt he would — it seems like a Johnny thing to do. 

“You better not break my nose this time.” Doyoung ends up saying, unable to fight his own smile and basking in his own fondness at the sound of Johnny’s laugh.

“Well, you’d have to admit it’d make for quite a memorable first date.” Johnny playfully winks, and Doyoung has to push him away when he leans over. 

A _first date_ . He’s going on a _date_ , with _Johnny_. 

“I’m sure you can find other ways to achieve that, preferably ones that don’t include a trip to the ER.”

Johnny nods, solemn but unable to wipe a beaming smile from his face. “I’ll do my very best, babe.”

Babe. _Babe_. “Shut the fuck up, Johnny.”

“Too soon?” The older laughs. “I’ll put a pin on it.”

Doyoung wants to wipe that smug smile off his face.

( _Babe!!_ How dare him.)

“Come on, make yourself useful and help wipe those tables.” Doyoung huffs out, handing the older a cleaning rag and pointing to a direction. “Before I decide to change my mind.”

“Sure, b— _Doyoung_.”

“ _Johnny_ —”

“I’m kidding!” 

Despite his promise (and to Doyoung’s disappointment), Johnny doesn’t end up picking him up. 

Instead, Jaehyun stops by their apartament in his brand new car — which he bought after years of saving and help from his parents — and spends the entire ride talking about said car, all the while Taeyong pretends to be interested because he wants to suck Jaehyun’s dick (and because he loves him as well). It didn’t make sense for Johnny to come all the way if Jaehyun was picking up Taeyong anyway, so Doyoung has to begrudgingly accept the change of plans. 

Doyoung wasted the entire afternoon trying to keep his cool — he knows there’s no reason for him to make a big deal out of a simple date (to a party no less), especially when the other person is _Johnny_ . He saw the older just last night, when he came over to the café as usual but instead of studying, spent all his time convincing Doyoung to let him use the espresso machine as an early birthday present. He eventually got his way under the promise of not telling anyone else about it, and at the end of the night he dropped Doyoung off with a peck on his cheek and a ‘ _see you tomorrow_ ’. 

It was easy, and there’s no reason to believe tonight won’t be as well. And yet, all it took was one text a few hours before saying ‘ _I can’t wait to see you tonight_ ’ for it all to feel a lot more real, and just a bit nerve-wracking. He spent all too long picking an outfit, trying to find the balance between “this is a casual hangout with friends” and “this is a date”, and then even longer staring at himself in the mirror until Taeyong finally took over and styled his hair. 

Deep down, he knows he shouldn’t worry too much — Johnny has made abundantly clear through his actions and words that he's interested in Doyoung, and the feeling is undeniably mutual. Still, it’s the first time they’ll be hanging out together in a different context, leaving the bubble they made for each other inside the café between the hours of eleven and midnight, and there’s always that nagging insecurity that it won’t be the same. Doyoung will also be meeting Johnny's friends, his _brothers_ , and he has no idea how he’s supposed to fit in. 

Whoever the owner of the apartament is, Doyoung can understand why he’s the one holding the party; while most of the college guys’ apartments Doyoung has visited are small and lack basic furniture, this one is nice enough to be owned by a real adult, which says a lot. It’s also spacious, and Doyoung lets out a sigh in relief when he notices that Johnny wasn’t lying about it being more casual, as there are only thirty or so people scattered around — practically an intimate setting compared to what he was dreading. 

Taeyong, who had been arguably more excited by his best friend getting a date than Doyoung himself, is quick to get on his tiptoes and try to get a look further into the apartament. “Johnny must be around here somewhere…”

Doyoung rolls his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he’s also keeping an eye out. “I’m not worried, it’s his party so of course he’s—”

“I was wondering if I could just officially wipe Jaehyun’s name off the birthday cake.”

Doyoung's heart does a funny little thing at the sound of Johnny’s voice, and he’s not proud of the way his words very quickly trail off into a hint of a smile once he sees the older approach them. His words may be directed at the three of them, but Johnny’s eyes don’t stray from Jaehyun’s form for even a moment as he openly checks him out. 

It’s awfully embarrassing for Doyoung to do this in front of their friends after he put so much effort into denying any romantic connection between Johnny and him, but it’s easier to tune out the teasing squeals coming from Taeyong when he can focus on the way Johnny leans in to once again place a soft kiss on his cheek that makes his face burn. “You look incredible tonight.”

Johnny says it so genuinely Doyoung can’t even bother to brush it off as he usually would, deflecting the flirty attention Johnny is used to handing off. It feels different tonight, more special somehow. “Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

That’s an understatement, of course, but Doyoung is not ready just yet to admit that the backwards cap somehow makes Johnny’s features look even sharper and prettier, or how the shirt he’s wearing clings to his chest just right — at least not in front of Thing 1 and Thing 2, watching their every move like it’s a chick-flick. 

Johnny doesn’t seem to mind, only takes it with an even wider grin as he casually throws his arms over Doyoung’s shoulders. “Thank you, I dressed up just for you.”

“Not to remind you there’s another birthday boy here,” Jaehyun interrupts. “But is there really cake?”

Taeyong coos at his boyfriend even through their laughs, Johnny punching his shoulder in that _bro-y_ way. “Of course dude, Mark bought it for us.” 

“Oh man, that's what I'm talking about.” Jaehyun sighs happily. “Where are the drinks?”

“In the kitchen.” Johnny nods in the direction, and then tilts his head to look at Doyoung, voice softer. “Can I get you something? I’ll even be the one serving you for once.”

Doyoung laughs a little; so close and in this position he has to look up in order to talk to Johnny, and it’s maybe a lot less annoying than he thought it’d be. “Sure, as long as it’s better than what you usually have at your parties.”

Johnny gasps, though he can’t hide his smile halfway through. He’s leading them towards the kitchen, and Doyoung tries to ignore how many people are looking at him. “I’ll pretend you didn’t just insult our campus famous jungle juice, made only with the highest quality soda and alcohol a ten dollar bill can buy.”

“You would too after seeing Taeyong throw up pink enough times.” Doyoung rolls his eyes, to which his friend manages out a “ _Hey!_ ” from a few steps ahead. 

“Well, to your luck,” Johnny smirks, like he knows how charming he is. “I may have made a run to the store earlier.”

Doyoung is confused until Johnny pulls away to open the fridge and retrieve a purple colored bottle that he easily recognizes as his favorite wine cooler brand. It’s such a silly thing, that Johnny bothered to go out and get something Doyoung would actually enjoy drinking through the night, but the consideration warms the younger’s heart and cheeks. “You didn’t have to…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Johnny shakes his head, bringing Doyoung closer again — this time, his hand around the younger’s waist. “There’s more in there so just grab one whenever you want, they’re all yours.”

As much as Doyoung doesn’t like parties, he has to admit this one really isn’t bad. Despite technically being one of the birthday boys (although his _actual_ birthday isn’t for a few days), Johnny makes due on his offer for Doyoung to come _with_ him — he doesn’t leave the younger’s side for more than a few minutes, even when Doyoung says it’s fine if he wants to go hang out with his friends for a while. 

“Nah,” He shrugs. “They’d probably send me back to you within a few minutes anyway.”

Doyoung doesn’t really understand why until, maybe an hour and two wine coolers into the party, one of Johnny’s brothers approach them. He’s not the first, as most of everyone who arrived came over to greet them, but those people didn’t really pay Doyoung much mind besides a quick introduction; this guy, whoever, is grinning directly at him when he says. “So, you’re the dude who got his nose broken by Johnny.”

Doyoung laughs at the way Johnny groans, immediately feeling a little less intimidated by this guy. “Yeah, unfortunately. My name is Doyoung.”

“Oh, I know.” The guy’s eyebrows quirk. “I’m Yuta by the way, the owner of the apartament.”

“And unfortunately my best friend.” Johnny sighs, though there’s little more than fond annoyance there. 

“Oh,” Doyoung manages, a little flustered that Johnny’s best friend knows of him even though it makes sense. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Yuta tilts his head, an earring dangling from his ear — he’s quite the character with the piercings and longer hair, and Doyoung tries not to show his surprise at knowing this guy is in Delta Sig. “Honestly, thank God you two are dating now. No offense, but I was getting tired of hearing about you.”

Doyoung doesn’t know what to say to that besides letting out a sort of startled laugh, but thankfully Johnny interrupts with a lighthearted scold. “Yuta, I was trying to play it _cool_.”

It’s Doyoung’s turn to tease now, as he looks up at the older with mischievous amusement. “I wouldn’t exactly say coming into my work hours three days a week was playing it cool, but…”

Johnny scoffs now. “I seem to remember someone being quite flustered when I asked them out, so I think it was cool enough.” 

“Alright, lovebirds.” Yuta interrupts, though he looks at them with a sort of pleased smile that tells Doyoung he thankfully might have made a good impression. “Y’all up to play a round with us?”

He nods his head backwards towards the place where a ping-pong table is set up, red cups being filled up by Mark. Johnny gives Doyoung a questioning look, the hand on his hip offering a reassuring squeeze. “We can just keep chilling if you want to.”

Doyoung appreciates that Johnny has really tried his best all night to make sure he felt comfortable, but it’s the older’s birthday and Doyoung wants him to have fun — if that means stepping out of his comfort zone for a bit, so be it. “I always thought I’d be pretty good at those…”

Johnny laughs brightly at that. “Then let’s put it to the test.” 

Doyoung, turns out, is _not_ good at it — but it doesn’t really matter, because Mark is drunk enough to be even worse. Jaehyun and Taeyong gather to watch them play, both cheering for the other side and booing Doyoung’s throws just to be aggravating, but it’s fine; better yet, it’s _fun_. Johnny teases him whenever Doyoung’s balls fly way off, but still offers to take Doyoung’s drinks for him since it’s all cheap beer — which Doyoung refuses, of course, stubbornly wincing through the bitter taste. 

They win, all thanks to Johnny’s experience and Mark’s lack of aim, but Doyoung takes it anyway when the older pulls him into a hug and spins him around, feet off the ground. Doyoung’s heart rushes, and he’s a little overwhelmed by how he can’t remember the last time a first date felt so right. 

After the game, they stick around to watch another one, and then move on to the couch where they spend a long time talking with Yuta and another one of Johnny’s brothers, Hendery. They’re both a little drunk but they share a lot of funny stories Johnny is embarrassed by, and seem genuinely interested in hearing about Doyoung’s major and the horror stories from his job. There’s none of the nerves Doyoung expected even after he stops asking for refills on his drink, and he finds himself quite comfortable in being a little buzzed and warm where he’s tucked under Johnny’s arm. 

For all of Jaehyun’s interest in eating the cake, he doesn’t actually get to — by the time someone remembers about it, Doyoung goes to look for his friends and finds Jaehyun and Taeyong asleep on one of the couches, looking both adorable and ridiculous as they nearly drool on each other’s hair. 

“Aw,” Johnny coos once Doyoung brings him over. “Goals.”

Doyoung laughs. “Don’t let them hear that, it’ll go to their heads.”

It’s late, and the party is mostly winding down by now — whoever is left is either already drunk or just sobering up enough to leave, and so Johnny and Doyoung sit by themselves in the kitchen and share a slice of the birthday cake. Johnny’s feet keep lightly kicking Doyoung’s under the table, until they’re more distracted by their own giggling and competitive game of footsie than the actual cake slice. 

All the sugar and wine start to get to Doyoung, who hides a yawn into Johnny’s shoulder a little later. The older brings a hand to his hair, combing through the strands in such a comforting manner Doyoung can’t help but let out a little satisfied noise. “Want me to walk you home? I don’t think they’re waking up anytime soon.”

“Are we just gonna leave them here then?” Doyoung snorts. 

“Sure,” Johnny shrugs. “They’ve both fell asleep in worse places, believe me.”

It’s a bit of a walk to his apartament from here, but Doyoung takes the offer with a shy smile — honestly, he’s not ready to let the night end just yet. Johnny seems to understand, as he squeezes Doyoung tighter before going to grab his stuff and promise Yuta he’ll be back to help with cleaning (to which the other boy just waves him off with a knowing smile). 

They’ve done this so many times before — Johnny walking Doyoung home — but this is the first time the younger truly feels nervous. Johnny is holding his hand, fingers intertwined, and Doyoung keeps stealing longing glances at his side profile even in the quiet. 

Doyoung can’t help the anticipation the closer they get to his place, and he knows Johnny must feel the simmering tension just as sharply. He looks at Doyoung for a moment, looking a little lost in thought before he asks. “Still feeling tired?”

Doyoung doesn’t think he’s ever felt more awake. “Not really. I think the walk, uh, woke me up?”

Johnny chuckles lightly at that. “Yeah, me too.”

When they reach the doorstep, Doyoung makes no move to pull away. Instead, he lingers for a moment, nervous but hopeful. There’s a few moments when neither of them says anything, a little too long to be natural, until Doyoung finally sighs and takes a step back — a little disappointed, but trying not to let it taint what was a great night. 

“I better go up, then.” He says, finally looking up. Johnny is biting his lip, looking maybe just as nervous as the younger feels, and so Doyoung decides to give it one more chance and hesitate just a few moments more. 

Thankfully, Johnny’s hand tugs at his arm, pulling Doyoung in he takes a step forward. It’s smooth, and he looks a lot more sure of himself after Doyoung lets out a surprised hiccup, and makes no protest when Johnny circles an arm around his waist. 

“Is this your move?” Doyoung asks, because he’s nervous and stupid and _Johnny is going to_ — 

Johnny smiles, shaking his head with pure affection in his eyes. “Is it working?”

 _Yes_. “No.”

Johnny looks like he doesn’t believe a breath of it, arms tightening and bringing Doyoung flush against him. “Really?”

And Doyoung is just about to mouth off something snarky in reply because when he’s thankfully interrupted by something that finally shuts him up. 

Johnny’s lips have always been one of his prettiest features — plush and inviting with a cupid’s bow shaped like a heart. It’s been the subject of many of Doyoung’s distracted daydreams at work, something he might even be willing to admit if it means he’ll get another chance to feel Johnny’s mouth against his like this. 

For as much of a fight Doyoung puts up about everything else, letting Johnny lead comes easy for him. He's so good at it too, experienced and confident in his every move, gently tilting Doyoung's head until they find an even better position, one htat offer more leverage for him to deppen the kiss. There's no rush, no desperation despite Doyoung's obvious eagerness; instead, Johnny seems to know exactly the right pace to move, intense enough to leave him breathless without overwhelming. 

Doyoung's hands can't seem to find their place — he runs them through Johnny's bicep, then squeezes at his shoulders, before finally moving to his hair, easily knocking the older's snapback off so he can tug lightly at the longer hairstrands. Johnny seems to like that, groaning against Doyoung's lips and playfully nipping at the edge of his lip, and the younger can't seem to press himself close enough. 

The kiss never winds down, instead, they have to break away once breath becomes short. Doyoung is still panting against Johnny's mouth afterwards, lips nearly brushing against each other from the proximity they don't want to end. 

“So,” Johnny interrupts the silence, breathless. “How do you feel about _babe_ now?”

Doyoung’s head tilts back as he breaks out a surprised laugh. “God, you’re _ridiculous_.”

“Maybe,” Johnny grins, and then kisses Doyoung’s smile off of his face. “I think you might like it though.” 

Doyoung feels like floating away, so happy it’s embarrassing. “Probably. You _did_ break my nose and still, look where we are now.”

Johnny sighs, but it's lost when it becomes a chuckle. “I’m starting to think you’re never gonna let that go.”

“Not anytime soon, _babe_ ” Doyoung coyly smiles. God, he likes Johnny so much. “But maybe if you stop talking for once, you’ll be on the right path.”

Johnny is still annoying beautiful when he smiles, and frustratingly charming when he leans in again.

Doyoung can live with that. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **yong  
>  [09:02am]**  
> hey, me and jaehyun are otw  
> do you want leftover cake?
> 
>  **yong  
>  [09:42am]**  
>  _(photo)_  
>  whats johnny’s hat doing on our sidewalk?  
> omg  
> you guys couldn’t even wait until you made it inside 😭


End file.
